<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enter Drista by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871039">Enter Drista</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dream Team DID System [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alters, Awesome Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream has Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, I love that thats a tag lmao, IRL Fic, Prosecutors, i fondly refer to this fic as prime part 1.5, idk what to tag this one with</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't unusual for Drista to barge in uninvited to The Dream Team's house. This is no exception.</p><p>-</p><p>Or: The Dream Team is a DID system. Prime meets Clay's sister, Drista for the first time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Drista | Dream's Sister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dream Team DID System [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Enter Drista</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Content Warning: dissociating, controlling behavior/actions, abrupt changes to the inner world, prime disvalues prosecutors contribution to the system, insecurities, mention of therapy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The knock on the door startles Prime out of aer thoughts, but the actual opening of the front door to the house has aer standing straight up to investigate.</p><p>The hairs on aer’s neck raise uneasily, and ae prepares aerself for whatever intruder aer about to face.</p><p>The door closes in the distance and prime makes aer way toward the hallway, peering carefully around the wall to get a glimpse at whoever has barged into aer house.</p><p>So imagine aer’s surprise when the intruder turns out to be a young teenage girl.</p><p>"Drista," Prime greets, doing aer best Dream impression, "you couldn't wait for me to open the door?"</p><p>Prime vaguely remembers something about Clay's family being close, so dropping in like this isn’t unusual. Honestly, ae hadn't paid much attention to those details but, well, ae didn't care about them. Not the system, not aer’s problem.</p><p>"You were taking too long," she protests with a shrug, pushing past aer, toward the kitchen. She goes straight for the fridge, grabbing a soda Prime hasn't seen anyone else touch.</p><p>Well, guess that's why they have orange soda in their fridge then. Ae had been curious about that.</p><p>Drista takes a seat at the counter, swinging her feet as she opens the soda with a crisp pop.</p><p>Prime sighs at the noise of the bubbling carbonation and goes to stand on the other side of the counter, facing her and waiting for a better answer.</p><p>"Have we met?" she asks, "Who is this?"</p><p>"What?" Prime says, and for the first time since ae’s creation they're thrown off balance. They know of Drista, know quite a bit about her, but ae didn't know she'd be able to guess ae was a new alter in the first minute of talking to her.</p><p>And Prime knew that she didn't know the system had a new alter, because ae had been very sure that information didn't get out. Ae didn't want to be known. It was safer that way.</p><p>Regretfully, most of the system is already known by people they are close to. Al had made that mistake a long time ago. The best Prime can do is keep aerself unknown. But somehow, Drista already knows ae isn’t Dream.</p><p>"I'm Drista," she introduces herself, "Clay’s sister. Sister figure to a lot of the system. You're new, but you obviously know me to some extent. Hi."</p><p>She throws out a hand to shake. Prime doesn’t take it. Drista quickly shrugs and pulls her hand back.</p><p>Prime blinks, thrown off center. Ae… ae doesn't know what to do. Ae always knows what to do.</p><p>That's Prime’s entire thing. Ae is always in control. Ae is the one the system depends on, ae is there to keep them steady and in order.</p><p>Sure maybe the rest of the system doesn't get that yet, doesn't appreciate the work ae is doing but ae continues to do it because Prime knows it's important and needed. They’ll be pissy for a bit, but once they come to understand that the changes Prime makes are necessary, they're sure to be understanding.</p><p>Right?</p><p>But here comes this child throwing all of that out the window.</p><p>Prime doesn't know what to do.</p><p>Prime has never not known what to do.</p><p>Aer hands shake as ae struggles to process the scenario. Ae finds aerself frozen, unable to interact, move, or talk.</p><p>Prime vaguely realizes aer panicking as well as dissociating, but ae has never had that lack of control before. Ae doesn't- ae doesn’t know what’s happening. Ae’s never felt these feelings before. What is happening?</p><p>"Hey, uh, it's alright," Drista offers, "sorry I didn't mean to startle you. We can talk about something else if you want."</p><p>Prime still doesn't know what to do, ae’s never experienced this lack of control.</p><p>Prime knows that ae can never experience that lack of control again. Ae knows everything about aer systemmates, it's all neatly filed in aer office. Ae's studied their mannerisms and can pass as them easily. What gave aer away?</p><p>"How did you know?" ae asks, voice gruff. Ae drops Dream’s voice, reverting back to aer normal voice.</p><p>Dristas eyes widen.</p><p>"Oh your British!" she says. "Cool."</p><p>Prime scowls.</p><p>"Oh, right," Drista says quickly, "dude if you want to pass as anyone in the system, literally none of you stand up that straight. Ever. The enter system has terrible posture. Clearly not anyone I've met."</p><p>"That's what gave it away?"</p><p>Drista shrugs, taking a sip of her soda.</p><p>"Educated guess. I grew up with the system. You've been around for how long?"</p><p>That's where it gets tricky, because Prime has been around for a millennium. That said, ae's apparently only existed for a few weeks. Ae's life is weird like that.</p><p>Anyways, it doesn't matter how long Prime has been around. Ae already knows everything there is to know about the system.</p><p>Even so, somehow this adolescent child was able to tell that ae wasn't Dream because of their posture? Where did this kid come from?</p><p>"I'm Prime," ae eventually introduces aerself. Prime's already been caught, and there isn't much she can do with just a name.</p><p>"It's good to meet you," Drista says.</p><p>Prime snorts.</p><p>"You'd be the first."</p><p>Drista frowns.</p><p>"What?" she asks.</p><p>And hell, why not?</p><p>"You'd be the first," ae repeats, "to think it's good to meet me."</p><p>Dristas frown deepens.</p><p>"Damn that sucks, tell everyone else to get their head out of their asses. They all know what it's like to be the newbie."</p><p>Prime snorts. Kid’s got spunk, that's for sure.</p><p>"I changed the inner world," ae admits, "they're not exactly happy with me for that. As well as keeping the prosecutors at bay. For some reason the others are fond of them."</p><p>Prime doesn’t know why ae tells her that. Like the system, she’s bound to be upset with it. Ae is going to get her support. But maybe, maybe ae tells her because ae knows ae won’t have her support.</p><p>Drista blinks.</p><p>"That seems like a lot," she says, voice much slower than moments before. Prime notes how she's begun to choose her words carefully, "y'know, seems kinda like moving. And moving is a big deal. You should probably talk to your guys therapist about that. Have you met her yet?”</p><p>Prime has not. Ae doesn't intend to.</p><p>"Also, I love fucking with Forrest as well, just know the line, yeah? They may pretend they're all tough and stuff but they're a lot more sensitive then they'd admit."</p><p>Prime once again has no clue how to respond to this small child, so ae just stands there.</p><p>"You should. Introduce yourself. Also you should add more orange soda to your shopping list."</p><p>And with that, Drista hops off her chair and grabs a pen on the counter, moving to the fridge where a shopping list is taped up. She adds orange soda to it herself.</p><p>"So Prime," she says, "dunno if you know this, but I was promised Moe’s next time I visited. Do you know how to drive?"</p><p>Prime bristles.</p><p>"Of course I know how to drive!" Ae protests.</p><p>Drista grins widely, and then turns her back to aer, heading back toward the front door.</p><p>"Then let's go," she calls over her shoulder.</p><p>And well, Prime can't exactly leave a child unsupervised so he grabs the car keys and stumbles after her. Apparently they're getting Moe's, whatever that is.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ranboo and Tubbo discussing fanfic on stream as i post this lmao</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>